The invention is primarily concerned with the provision of the manually-operated mechanical press which is useful in forming and compressing a stack of old newspapers, and for locking the stack under pressure in preparation for strapping the stack into a bale. The press of the invention is advantageous in that it is relatively simple and economical to construct, it is simple to operate, and it can conveniently be carried from place-to-place.
The press is capable of forming a tight bale of newspapers of uniform dimensions and weight. The precision of the dimensions of the bale results from the geometry of the press itself. The press includes a compression box having a movable top which closes to a fixed height under any pressure, if it closes at all. Therefore, a predetermined amount of newspapers must be inserted into the compression box, in order for the press to close and lock. In this way, it is possible for the press to produce bales of uniform weight, without the use of scales.
The press of the invention is manually-operated and the lever action provided by the handle in the embodiment to be described is such that a 100 pound child can exert a force of approximately 1 ton on a stack of newspapers in the compression box, simply by applying his own weight. Since the press uses no electricity or other power source, it can be used anywhere.
The embodiment to be described is made from wood and simple hardware items. It is uncomplicated in its design, and it can be economically and quickly manufactured. The press of the invention is sufficiently heavy and rugged in its construction to withstand rough usage, but is light enough to be wheeled around in a hand truck.